


In Good Order

by Tepre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Formatting??, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tepre/pseuds/Tepre
Summary: Draco wasn’t even supposed to be there. He’d shown up, drank champagne from a long flute, called to Harry as he always had: like a siren from the shore.





	In Good Order

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drarry discord drabble challenge "Firsts"! MANY THANKS to Elle for her quick eye and excellent suggestions <3

They first—

  * Fucked – at Harry’s wedding. An hour before the ceremony, in the bathroom under the stairs. Draco wasn’t even supposed to be there. He’d shown up, drank champagne from a long flute, called to Harry as he always had: like a siren from the shore. They fucked fast and silent against the sink, trousers pushed down, watching themselves in the mirror. _What changed your mind,_ Harry asked, after, righting his clothes. Staving off panic. _Nothing,_ Draco answered, buttoning up his shirt. _Nothing did._  

  * Kissed – at Harry’s birthday, two years later, woozy in the bathroom. Harry was drunk, Draco less so. The music was loud, bass thrumming through the door. _D’you think about me,_ Harry asked, mouth swollen. He added: _I think about you. All the time._ Draco held Harry at bay with hand to the base of his throat, shook his head. Closed his eyes.  
  

  * Held hands – under the table at the Ministry dinner, right before Draco said, _You’ll have to leave me alone.  
  
_
  * Slept, just slept – in Draco’s apartment, tangled his bed. It was the morning after Harry showed up at his doorstep, when he’d fallen to his knees, held Draco by his hips. Pressed his face to the soft of his belly and said, _I can’t. I can’t leave you alone._




End file.
